Mario Golf: Grand Tour
Mario Golf: Grand Tour is an upcoming sport game, the sixth installment in the Mario Golf (series) and it's going to be for the Wii U. The game is in development by Shooting Star Studios and Camelot Software Planning with an unknown date at the moment. The game will have wi-fi capabilities, using Nintendo Network procedures. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is similar to past installments in the series. Players use the Wii U Gamepad to play this game using the buttons and the Touch Screen to play. Players can use the screen by tapping it to put the character ready to perform a shot and start charging. By sliding it the character will perform the shot. Buttons can also be used, it all depends on the player's desire and comfort. This discards the option to just change the selecting clubs, initiating shots and adding spin in the touch screen though. The player can use the screen or the Control Stick to change the shot trajectory while the character prepares their shot. There's also the impact zone feature. The Item Shots 'from ''Mario Golf: World Tour returns too, with a few new items. You can also customizeyour character with gears using Coins won in the game. The '''Speed Golf and Mini Golf modes return from Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64. There's also a new mode called Maze Golf where players play in maze-like courses trying to find the hole in a determined amount of time. The time the player finishes this is what determines the number of Coins the player will win after the game. A Story Mode has also been announced and it will feature RPG elements like in past handheld installments. In this mode the player can use their Mii or one of the determined Mario characters for the story. You are now also able to customize characters by unlocking their clothing or palette swap. Some of them can also be bought using Coins, and others by buying exclusive future packs. The same applies to Mii's customization. Interaction with Mario Golf: World Tour This game along with Mario Golf: World Tour seem to follow the series' tradition on having both a handheld and home console game connecting with each other. The Wii U and Nintendo 3DS connectivity is shown in this game as well, using it to transfer characters from one game to another and vice-versa. Exclusive characters from packs will not be into this though (with the exception of both Rosalina and Toadette, who became unlockable characters in this game). Modes TBA Characters Starting Characters These characters are available from the start of the game. Unlockable Characters These characters must be unlocked first by doing a certain task to obtain them. Transferable Characters These characters can be unlocked by transfering them to the game by connecting Mario Golf: World Tour from the Nintendo 3DS with the Wii U. DLC Items Various items can be used during gameplay to affect the player's shots. Some return from the previous game and some are new. Returning *Mushroom - Makes the ball roll further. Also comes in the Triple variety. *Fire Flower - Increases the shot distance and burns through trees and obstacles. *Ice Flower - Freezes terrain to allow the ball to bounce multiple times. *Bullet Bill - Ignores wind. *Bob-omb - Causes the ball to fly high into the air. *Boomerang Flower - Increases the draw or fade of the shot. *Note Block - Creates a Jump Block in midair, letting the ball avoid water hazards. *Tornado - A tornado that sucks up nearby coins. *Kab-omb - Explodes mid air to drop the ball straight down. *Gold Flower - Gives the player coins for every yard hit. New *Mini Mushroom - Turns the ball tiny while in air reaching a really long distance than normal, but getting affected more by the wind. *Cannon Pipe - A pipe pops out from the ground, getting the ball and then shooting it again to the desired direction without counting it as another shot move. Customizable Gear TBA Courses Starting *'Shy Guy Wastelands ' - A plain and simple course where various mountains and rocky statues depicting different Shy Guys in the course. It's the easiest course in the game. *'Goomba Forest' - A forest where trees are much more abundant and work as the most notable obstacle here. Various Goombas can be seen around as well as Goomboss' cameo appearance at the end of the course. *'Crystallized Cove '- A small bay with really shiny water and crystallized caverns. There are boats and yachts around the water, as well as jumping Cheep-Cheeps and Cheep-Chomps, with the latter being able to eat the ball if they're in the way. *'Daisy's Vac-ational Cruiser' - A great dock and beach where Daisy's Cruiser is located and works like the hole location. There are also various Sarasaland references such as the Marine Pop and the Sky Pop seen in the background. *'Peach Falls '- This course plays at the backyard of the castle. The waterfall that comes from the high mountain is the most noticeable element in this course. Various elements from the Super Mario 64 game can be seen, even the Star statue but drastically bigger (where the hole is located) and some Red Boos watching. *'Yoshi Park '- A Yoshi-themed park featuring various elements like enemies, obstacles and other things from different Yoshi games such as Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Island and Yarn Yoshi. Unlockable *'Wario's Gold Castle '- A big palace with elements seen in Wario games. There are a lot of Coin mountains as decoration and Wario statues and monuments, jewels and various other elements from said games. The main obstacles here are the pillars. *'Deep Sand Desert' - A big, dry and plain desert that has many hazards such as Pokeys, quicksand and tornadoes. The hole is located on a big broken pyramid that seems to be cut in half. *'Bowser's Magma City '- A destroyed city with various hazards. There is lava and various enemies such as Koopa Troopas, Bob-ombs, Thwomps, Whomps and more. *'''Shining Star Galaxy - '''A course located on a golf-like course planet with various elements from the Super Mario Galaxy games. There are Lumas, Octoombas and cameos such as Dino Piranha and the Toad Brigade. DLC TBA Gallery Baby Mario MGGT.png|Baby Mario Shy_Guy_MGGT.png|Shy Guy Birdo MGGT.png|Birdo Toadette MGGT.png|Toadette Polari MGGT.png|Polari Rosalina MGGT.png|Rosalina King Boo MGGT.png|King Boo Petey Piranha MGGT.png|Petey Piranha Cosmic Mario MGGT.png|Cosmic Mario Trivia Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Golf Category:Mario Golf Games Category:Mario Golf Series Category:Mario Series Category:Fan Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Sport Games Category:Golf Games Category:DohIMissed's Games